


Just What I Need

by poiregourmande



Series: Rachel's Epic Party and all the sex it led to [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Party, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Rachel's party, Blaine starts hitting on Finn who's surprised to realize he really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Side of Love You've Never Known

  
It all started at Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. Train wreck indeed. Finn couldn’t have foreseen what happened there, and looking back, he chose to blame it on the alcohol, even though for once, he’d been wise and hadn’t drunk.   
  
Blaine, actually, was the one who was drunk. So drunk, in fact, that he spent half of the night – the half when he wasn’t sucking face with Rachel – clinging to him.  
  
Finn, according to Blaine, was “soooo tall, and soooo cool, and soooo comfortable, like a giant teddy bear!”   
  
Finn secretly liked it – besides the fact that Kurt was looking at him the same way he looked at Rachel. He didn’t know why, but he liked the way Blaine looked at him and complimented him. His clinginess was strangely different than Rachel’s who, drunk or sober, still acted as if everything was about her. Blaine, when drunk, was adorable and funny and so different from the clean-cut prep boy Finn had seen before – wait, did he just call another dude _adorable_?  
  
Rachel called a game of Spin the Bottle. Fin found himself wishing he’d get to kiss Blaine – just to get to know how it was; because without the game, there was no way he could get away with that while sober.  
  
Rachel’s the one who got to kiss Blaine, though, and Finn felt like Kurt looked: an odd mix of disgust, envy and jealousy. He’d expected to react like that, but because a guy was kissing his ex-girlfriend, not because Blaine was kissing someone else.  
  
Soon enough, everybody agreed to stop playing: there was too much jealousy to continue. Santana looked ready to kill anyone who’d kiss Sam – and strangely enough, Mike, when he kissed Brittany, but Finn didn’t get why. Sam didn’t look pleased either when Quinn had to kiss Rachel, even thought the rest of the guys cheered on them. Finn, oddly, felt nothing at all, even though it involved his two exes. The only people looking okay with the game, actually, were Artie, who gladly offered to lend his girlfriend to anybody who asked; and Tina, who looked hugely turned on by anything and anyone – and looked ready to take up Artie on his offer.  
  
After the game, Rachel decided to bring out her karaoke machine – she _had_ to sing a duet with Blaine, she said. Blaine accepted and got up on the stage, but he kept looking at Finn when he sang the words “Don’t you want me baby?” Finn was very tempted to do like Santana and shout “I do! I want you!”, but he didn’t have the excuse that he drank half a bottle of tequila to himself. He really thought he should have done that, though, when the song finished and Rachel pulled Blaine in a corner to make out. Finn didn’t want to see that at all, and would have been grateful to have half a bottle of any alcohol inside of him at that moment.   
  
They made out for what seems like a lifetime, until Artie stopped showering Brittany with dollar bills long enough to sing Blame It on the Alcohol with Mercedes. Blaine jumped to his feet from the couch where he’d crashed with Rachel, shouting:  
  
“This is soooo my song! I love it!”  
  
He started dancing around the room making his way towards Finn and soon enough, he was giving him a very awkward, not really sexy lap dance. Finn hadn’t got a clue what he was supposed to do, except sitting there, looking confused and trying his best not to touch him.  
  
But then Blaine started singing sloppily in his ear, drunkenly trying to whisper the lyrics:  
“I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in…”  
  
Three things managed to cross Finn’s mind at this moment: one – the smirk Puck had on his face has he noticed Finn’s trouble; two – the killing glares both Kurt and Rachel threw at him; three – the lusty haze in Blaine’s eyes. Finn couldn’t think of anything besides that, and the rest of the room ceased to exist.  
  
He almost lost it. Blaine’s hips were hovering over his, barely separated by an inch. He’d only have to reach over to touch Blaine. He had to actively think about not bucking his hips up, because he was pretty sure they would have done it on their own accord.  
  
But the sudden realization that Blaine was drunk and he wasn’t dawned on him. Blaine probably would never hit on him sober, and he’d probably not even remember it in the morning. Finn couldn’t use him like that. He caught him by the shoulders – and tried to ignore Blaine’s inviting smile at the touch – and settled him on the couch. He took his half-full plastic cup from his hand. Blaine whimpered – Finn really shouldn’t think about how sexy that sound was – and he tried to get his cup back.  
  
“Blaine, you’ve drank enough. You need to drink some water.” He settled the cup on a table far enough from Blaine that he couldn’t get it, and went upstairs to get him a glass of water.   
  
When he came back, he was relieved to see that Blaine was still sitting on the couch and hadn’t left to make out with Rachel again – she seemed to have forgotten him, anyway, she was on the other side of the room, sprawled on top of Mike and telling him how awesome he was.  
  
Finn sat awkwardly on the couch besides Blaine, handing him the glass. He must have been thirsty; he almost downed it in one shot. He settled it on a table, and then snuggled up next to Finn.   
  
“Thanks, man,” he said, “you’re the best. You’re all sweet, and caring, and – and… sexy.”  
  
“Err, thanks?” Finn felt his face flush. Blaine was almost sitting in his lap again. He jumped to his feet and looked around the room for Kurt. He found him wedged between Mercedes and Tina who were laughing their asses off, but he didn’t seem as amused.  
  
“I think it’s time to go,” Finn said to Kurt. “If Blaine drinks any more he’s gonna pass out.”  
  
Kurt snickered, visibly not impressed by his friend’s behavior.   
  
“He deserves that we leave him here,” he answered bitterly.   
  
“You really want to leave him alone with Rachel?”  
  
At these words, Kurt stood up.   
  
“I have to go,” he said to the girls.  
  
“Have fun with Blaine!” Tina said, winking, before joining Mercedes in an uncontrollable giggling fit.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, giving each of them a peck of the cheek.  
  
After they said goodbye to everybody – those who were still able to listen to them, that is – they each took one of Blaine’s arms and hoisted him up to his feet.  
  
“Are you able to walk?” Kurt asked, his concern showing through his icy mask.  
  
“Yeah, sure!” he slurred.  
  
But he stumbled and crashed into a coffee table as soon as they let him go.  
  
“No you’re not. Come here.” Finn lifted him up, carrying him princess-style, and made his way toward the staircase, ignoring Kurt’s stunned look.  
  
He was only being helpful, and it would go faster like this. He almost didn’t notice how Blaine snuggled up to him and how hot his breath was in his neck, even.   
  
It wasn’t easy climbing the stairs while making sure he didn’t hit Blaine’s head on the wall, but he managed it. The way outside was easier, with Kurt holding the doors for him. They managed to get him safely on the backseat of the car, where he fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Once they got home, Finn felt a twinge of anticipation at the idea of taking Blaine in his arms again. He really liked the feeling of it, with Blaine being really short, but still more muscular than a girl, it felt different, in a really good way.  
  
“Well, obviously, he can’t drive,” Kurt said. “I think he’d better sleep here, if you don’t mind carrying him upstairs.”  
  
Finn didn’t mind at all. It was a bit harder to climb the stairs in the dark without waking up their parents, but they succeeded – without Blaine waking up either.  
  
“Finn? What are you doing?” Kurt whispered.  
  
Finn stopped in his tracks and turned around. He realized he was taking Blaine to his bedroom. He had to think of an excuse, quickly.   
  
“I – err – Wouldn’t Burt freak out if he learnt that Blaine slept in your bed?”  
  
“Blaine is too drunk to do anything, he’s already asleep. I’m perfectly capable of handling things with my father, thank you.” Kurt was still whispering, but Finn could hear his angry tone. He did his best not to look disappointed, and he followed Kurt to his room, laying Blaine on the bed, He took off his shoes before tucking him under the covers. Saying a quick good night to Kurt, he got out of the room, casting one last look at Blaine, who looked adorable when he was sleeping.   
  
Finn didn’t get a lot of sleep, that night. He spent several hours thinking about Blaine, and about what it meant. Was he gay? Probably not; he was definitely turned on by girls, even if what he had with Rachel or Quinn wasn’t love.  
  
He thought about other guys. He tried to imagine being with Puck, or Mike, or Kurt – even if that was sick, with the whole step-brothers thing – and he felt nothing.  
  
Maybe Blaine was his exception.


	2. I Think We're Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships  
> 'Cause lately they're not making any sense  
> and baby you're the one thing on my mind

It’s been a few weeks since the party, and Finn hadn’t seen Blaine again. Kurt and him had had a fight about what happened with Rachel, and that was why Blaine didn’t come by their house anymore.  
  
Finn missed him, though. He was pretty sure Blaine wouldn’t be interested in him while sober, but he couldn’t wait to see him again, just to be sure.   
  
One day, he came home from football practice to find Kurt and Blaine in the living room, watching a DVD or something. Kurt was laughing at Blaine, who was blushing. He threw a pillow at Kurt, trying to defend himself.  
  
“What? I think that Alex Skarsgård is hot, that’s all!”  
  
Kurt was laughing so hard he could barely speak.  
  
“Because he’s tall! I just find it hilarious that someone as short as you inevitably crushes on any guy who’s more than six feet tall!”  
  
At this very moment, they both noticed Finn standing in the doorframe, trying to look like he wasn’t eavesdropping.  
  
“Oh, err, hi Finn,” Blaine said, his blush darkening even more.   
  
“Can I help you?” Kurt asked, visibly annoyed by Finn’s presence. “We’re trying to watch _True Blood_ , here.”  
  
Finn couldn’t answer; he was trying to make eye contact with Blaine, who was squirming in his seat, looking as if he was both trying to find something to say and a way to escape.   
  
Finally, Blaine scooted on the couch towards Kurt, and looked at Finn with hope filled eyes.   
  
“Maybe you want to join us?” He motioned at the spot he’d just left on the couch. Finn sat down – a little too close to Blaine – before Kurt could say anything, but he noticed he didn’t look pleased with this turn of events.   
  
Finn wasn’t really good at understanding stories or plots, and it didn’t help that he walked in right in the middle of an episode. He didn’t get what was going on on the screen, but he was too distracted by Blaine to even care.   
  
So, Blaine liked tall guys. Finn watched the screen to see the guy they were talking about before – that Alex with a weird name. He figured he looked pretty tall, probably close to his own height.   
  
Maybe he was wrong about the fact that Blaine hit on him only because he was drunk. If he liked tall guys, Finn definitely had a chance, right?  
  
A chance to do what, he didn’t know. He had no idea where he wanted this to go. Up until a few weeks ago, he’d thought himself completely straight, so he hadn’t really think about what he wanted to do now that he’d found his exception.  
  
He decided he’d worry about that later. For now, he’d just try to see if Blaine was into him at all. That proved to be easier said than done, though; with Kurt sitting on the other side of Blaine, Finn didn’t dare being too obvious about his intentions.   
  
He leaned towards Blaine, though, their shoulders almost brushing, but not quite, and waited to see if Blaine would notice.   
  
He seemed to, and shifted in his seat so that their shoulders were actually resting against each other. The contact sent sparks flying through his body and his fingers twitched, brushing against Blaine’s thigh. Blaine gasped, but managed to pass it as a cough so Kurt wouldn’t notice.  
  
Finn really liked being able to make Blaine gasp like that. It was like he had some sort of power over him, and the thought of it turned him on way too much. He tentatively ran a finger on the outside of Blaine’s thigh, to see if he could do it again. Blaine’s reaction was more controlled this time: he only bit his lips, eyes half closed, but Finn thought it was even hotter. He played like this for the rest of the episode, caressing Blaine’s side and watching his reactions.   
  
When the episode ended, Kurt stood up.  
  
“Blaine, I don’t want to be rude, but I have to leave, I told Mercedes I’d go shopping with her, remember?”  
  
Blaine nodded and stood up too, but Finn could tell he didn’t want to leave. And frankly, he didn’t want him to leave either.  
  
“Wanna watch a game?” he asked, proud to have come up with an idea that was believable and not too obvious.   
  
Blaine face lighted up as though he wanted nothing more than spending the rest of the day there with Finn.   
  
“That would be nice,” he said.  
  
Turning to Kurt, he asked:  
  
“You don’t mind if I stay here with Finn, do you?”  
  
Kurt hesitated a bit before saying:  
  
“No, not at all!” He smiled, but Finn knew him well enough to notice that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He left after saying a quick goodbye. At first, Finn felt bad for him, but then Blaine sat back next to him on the couch, and Finn forgot all about Kurt.   
  
He reached for the remote – which had been on Kurt’s side of the couch, so he had to stretch over Blaine to get it. Neither of them minded that very much, but they were still shy with each other, so Finn pulled back awkwardly, whispering “sorry”.  
  
He flicked through the channels, trying to find some sports network. He found one showing a basketball game, and Blaine grabbed his wrist to keep him from changing the channel.  
  
“Nice! Leave it, I love basketball!”  
  
“Really? I thought you liked football better?”  
  
“Yeah, uh, actually, I prefer basketball, because, uh – “  
  
Blaine stopped talking, unable to finish his sentence. His face was getting redder and redder, and he looked everywhere but at Finn.   
  
Finn understood at once, and he chuckled.   
  
“Because the players are freaking tall, right?”  
  
Blaine’s eyes widened.   
  
“You – you heard?”  
  
Finn nodded.  
  
“About that guy on the vampire show? Yeah. Didn’t mean to eavesdrop, man.”  
  
He gave a sorry smile, shrugging.   
  
Blaine seemed to relax when he saw that Finn didn’t find him creepy or something.   
  
For a while, they both stayed focused on the screen, silent except for some comments on the game. During a commercial break, Finn turned to Blaine, and innocently asked:  
  
“So, you like tall guys?”  
  
Blaine looked caught off-guard, but he still answered with a nod.  
  
“Any particular reason?” Finn was curious. Really, he was. Oh, and maybe he wanted to find a way to make something happen between them.   
  
Blaine shrugged.  
  
“The way a tall guy can pull you against him and hold you, and he’s so tall you just feel lost in his embrace – I mean, not that I’ve ever tried, I don’t have much experience, but – “  
  
He stopped talking when he saw Finn stand up next to him, holding out his arms. Blaine looked confused, but he stood up and let Finn pull him in a hug.  
  
“Like this?” Finn whispered against the top of Blaine’s head.  
  
He felt him let out a deep breath and nod. He shifted against Finn to get more comfortable, and dug his fingers in his back. Finn lifted a hand to bury it in Blaine’s hair. He couldn’t believe what was happening, it felt so good to hold him close.  
  
They stayed liked this for a moment, neither of them wanting to break the embrace. Blaine tilted his head up, looking right into Finn’s eyes. Finn leaned in, as Blaine stood on tiptoes to close the distance between them.  
  
Finn was kissing Blaine. Blaine was kissing Finn. They were kissing.   
  
Finn could barely think, the only thing he knew was that it was awesome. He was finally doing what he’d been dreaming of for weeks, and it was way better than he’d wish for.   
  
Blaine’s hands were now tugging at his shirt to get under it. Finn bit back a moan, and, breathing hard in Blaine’s ear, he whispered:  
  
“Maybe we should go to my room?”  
  
Blaine nodded fervently, eyes widening, and pulled him by the hand towards the stairs. They hurried to his room, those few seconds not making out feeling like hours. Once they got there, Finn closed the door behind him and pinned Blaine to it. He lifted him up and Blaine wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist.   
  
They were both panting heavily. The kisses were sloppy and hungry, there was licking and biting and sucking, and it was the best Finn ever had. No restraining, no wondering if this or that was okay, he could just let go and let himself be lost in Blaine.   
  
Blaine chuckled.  
  
“I think I just found another reason to like tall guys. Being pressed up against a door like this is pretty hot.”  
  
Finn chuckled too, but then he realized he had a huge hard-on, and that it was pressing against Blaine’s and his laugh transformed into a deep growl. Blaine shifted against him, a playful grin on his face, and the friction sent sparks through Finn’s cock to his whole body.   
  
He grinded against Blaine, their cocks brushing together through the layers of clothes. Blaine closed his eyes and moaned, digging his nails into his skin. For a while, Finn couldn’t do anything but grind and watch Blaine moan and pant from all the pleasure.   
  
It all became way too much for Finn, but he didn’t want it to stop yet, he loved seeing Blaine like that. He stopped grinding – Blaine looked disappointed – and threw him on the bed a bit too hard, but he didn’t seem to mind.   
  
He started biting and licking at Blaine’s neck while desperately trying to undo his pants and take off his shirt at the same time. Blaine chuckled and sat up to take off his shirt while Finn did the same. He undid the button on Blaine’s pants, watching his eyes widened as he slipped a hand inside his boxers and wrapped his fingers around Blaine’s hard cock.   
  
It was the first time Finn touched another guy’s dick, and it felt awesome. Because he could feel how hard Blaine was, _just for him_ , and he could see just how much he liked it by the way he was biting his lip, eyes half-closed, reaching for Finn to kiss him again.   
  
Finn caressed Blaine’s length slowly, exploring it and learning where to touch him to get him to gasp that way, or to moan this way. He began to pump harder, making Blaine draw a sharp breath and throw his head back. Finn couldn’t resist the skin and the inviting stubble of his neck and he went back to licking and nibbling on it. As Blaine’s moans and groans grew louder, Finn pumped harder, until Blaine was downright begging Finn to make him come. Two hard pumps and a sharp bite to his neck did the trick. Blaine arched his back, moaning Finn’s name, and spilled himself all over Finn’s hand and both their stomachs.  
  
He fell back on the bed, pulling Finn close to him and breathing deeply into his neck. They stayed like this for a while, despite the sticky mess still spread between them. Blaine finally pushed Finn off him, to get him on his back.   
  
“Dude, I’m sorry, was I crushing you?”  
  
You were, but I love it.” Blaine winked. “I was just thinking that it was your turn to get some action…”  
  
“You sure? You don’t have to – “  
  
Blaine kissed him to shut him up.  
  
“I want it so much, you have no idea.”  
  
The look of total lust in Blaine’s eyes was enough to make him get hard again instantly. He was thankful when Blaine unfastened his pants: they were beginning to feel really tight against his hard-on.  
  
Before he could know what was happening, Blaine had taken his cock into his mouth and was sucking on it as if his life depended on it. Finn was so not expecting this – he thought Blaine would simply return the handjob – so his hips jerked up and he almost choked Blaine.   
  
“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, man!”  
  
“It’s alright.” Blaine smiled softly before going back to sucking him.   
  
Finn had never gotten a blowjob before, and it was amazing. Blaine kept eye contact through it all, and the look in his eyes was almost enough to make Finn come on the spot.   
  
“Blaine,” he moaned. “I’m gonna – I’m gonna – soon – You have to stop – “  
  
“Shh, I just wanna see you come, come for me, Finn…”  
  
That did it. Blaine sucked harder, caressing his balls, and Finn dug his fingers in his scalp to warn him, his hips bucking again. Blaine stopped sucking; he bit into Finn’s thigh, and he took his cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps that sent Finn over the edge. He gripped Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him against him, muffling his groans into his neck as he rode through the most incredible orgasm he ever had.  
  
Exhausted, they both fell asleep like this, not caring about the sticky and sweaty mess they were both covered in.  
  
They were woken up about an hour later by the sound of Finn’s cell phone ringing. He reached for it in his pocket. It was Burt, who called to say he’d get home late that night. His mom was working the night shift, so they basically had the house to themselves for the evening.   
  
Blaine stirred on top of him, and he tilted his head up to look at Finn.  
  
“Hey.” He smiled.  
  
“Hey. So…”  
  
“So, what did that mean for you?” Blaine asked, looking both hopeful and afraid.  
  
“Well, err, I liked it. Like, a lot. And it was my first time with a guy, but I hope it won’t be the last. With you, I mean.” Finn blushed. He still didn’t really know what he wanted, but he knew he wanted more of this, because he just couldn’t get enough of the way Blaine looked when they had sex.  
  
“So what do you want us to be?”  
  
“Well, lately, I was beginning to think that I couldn’t have relationships, because, you know, it failed horribly with both Quinn and Rachel, and it was so crazy and confusing. But with you, I mean, I can’t stop thinking about you, and it’s like so much simpler. And really, it should be confusing as hell, ‘cause you’re a dude, and all, but it isn’t. At all.”  
  
“So, are you – are you gay?”  
  
“Dunno. I don’t think so, I mean, I still dig chicks, and I’m not into any other dudes. So maybe you’re like, my exception, or something.”  
  
Finn had never been really good with words, but it seemed like he got his point across, judging by Blaine’s sudden bright smile. Finn loved that he got to be the reason of it.   
  
“So I’m thinking,” Finn continued, “we could be together, but, you know, lay low for a while, err, mainly for Kurt’s sake, you know.”  
  
Blaine nodded, understanding. He pulled himself up to reach Finn’s cheek and spilled kisses on it.   
  
“Did you say we had the house to ourselves?” Finn nodded. “I could use a shower,” Blaine added.  
  
Finn could see in his eyes that cleaning wasn’t all he had in mind.


	3. Say What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say what you want to satisfy yourself  
> But you only want what everybody else says you should want

  
“Why are you avoiding me?”  
  
Finn had let his guard down. He’d answered the phone without checking the caller ID, and now he was stuck, having to answer to Blaine. He’d have to think quick.  
  
“I’m not avoiding you,” he replied, trying to buy some time to find a good excuse.  
  
“Then meet me at the Lima Bean in half an hour,” Blaine said before hanging up.  
  
Finn thought about it. If he ignored him and stayed at home, it would be like admitting he indeed was avoiding Blaine. If he went, he’d have to confront him in a public place. He couldn’t decide if it was better: he was most likely to control his urges in a public place, but on the other hand, they risked being overheard.  
  
With a sigh, he put on his jacket and headed to his car.  
  
He got there before Blaine and chose a table near the back, where they were less at risk of meeting someone they knew.  
  
Dammit, why couldn’t Blaine choose a coffee shop that wasn’t filled with McKinley and Dalton students?  
  
Blaine arrived shortly after, putting two medium drips on the table and sitting down in front of Finn.  
  
“So,” he said without even saying hi. “Why are you avoiding me?”  
  
“Like I said, I’m not – “  
  
“Cut the bullshit, Finn.”  
  
Finn stopped talking immediately. He’d never heard Blaine using such language and it was a little freaky.  
  
“You’re not answering or returning my calls, my texts or my facebook messages. You manage to be out of the house every time I come around, and when I do find you, you pretend you don’t see me.”  
  
“I – uh – “  
  
“I’m not finished. You also are back with Quinn, if her facebook relationship status and Mercedes’s gossips are right. What does all of this mean?”  
  
Finn honestly didn’t know what to say. Blaine looked scary like this – scary, but hurt. And he obviously waited for Finn’s answer. Quick, he had to think of something.  
  
“I – I realized she’s the one I love.”  
  
“Please, Finn. Not to me.” Blaine still looked hurt, but he mostly looked like he didn’t believe a word of what Finn said.  
  
“You “realize you love Quinn” at least twice a year, usually when your other relationships don’t quite work out the way you want them to. It’s not fair, neither to her nor to you.”  
  
It was Finn’s turn to be hurt, but he realized he probably deserved it. He also realized how well Blaine really knew him, and it was quite touching, but also a bit unnerving.  
  
Blaine wasn’t finished. Looking deep into Finn’s eyes – it almost felt like he could see right into Finn’s soul, and maybe it was why he knew him that much – he said:  
  
“And it’s not fair to me either.”  
  
“You? What do you – “  
  
“We slept together, Finn. There was something between us – a deep connection, I know you felt it too. We said we would take it slow, but that doesn’t mean avoiding me or, “Blaine voice broke as he went on, “going back with your ex.”  
  
Finn couldn’t find words to justify himself. He knew he had hurt Blaine, and he didn’t know what to say to make it okay again.  
  
“I – I wanted to know if it was just a phase, the – the gay stuff.”  
  
Blaine looked unimpressed.  
  
“In other words, you panicked and wanted to know if you still liked boobs,” he said, more to his cup of coffee than to Finn. “You know, you can say what you want to satisfy yourself, to convince yourself that you don’t have feelings for a guy, but you can’t want someone just because everyone else says you should.”  
  
“Blaine, I – “ He didn’t even know what he’d started to say, he didn’t know what he should say, so he just looked away and took a sip of his almost cold coffee.  
  
“Finn, I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I just know what I feel, and what you told me you felt, that night.”  
  
His face in his hands, unable to look at Finn any longer, Blaine looked absolutely broken. Finn would have given anything to fix this whole thing. He remembered how happy Blaine had looked that night, when they decided to be together, and he knew he wanted to have that back, even if it meant losing everything else.  
  
He took Blaine’s hands in his own, making him look up.  
  
“Blaine, I am so, so sorry. I don’t know how I could apologize for what I’ve done – you’re the one who’s good with words,” he added with a smile. “I panicked, like you said. I was worried about how people would react, so I tried to convince myself I was still straight, I tried to go back with Quinn, but you know what? Fuck them. We don’t need anybody else.”  
  
Blaine’s face lit up. “Seriously?”  
  
Finn nodded. “I still don’t know if I’m gay, though. Chicks still turn me on, and dudes don’t. Other than you, I mean,” he added when Blaine chuckled.  
  
“Maybe you’re pansexual. And before you ask, no it has nothing to do with kitchen pans. Pan means all, which means you’re attracted to people regardless of their gender.”  
  
Finn thought about it for a while, sipping his coffee. Finally, he nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, I like that. What’s the word again?”  
  
“Pansexual,” Blaine repeated.  
  
“Perfect.” Finn was finally satisfied. It felt so good to know what he was, at last. Plus, if there was a name for it, there was bound to be more people like him, right?  
  
Blaine grinned, interrupting Finn’s thoughts.  
  
“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” he said, sighing happily.  
  
“It was so hard not calling you, it hurt so much.”  
  
“There’s nobody home at my place. Maybe we could… catch up?” Blaine suggested with a look that could have made Finn melt on the spot.  
  
“I hate to refuse an offer like this, but there are two things we need to do first. And we’re lucky, look who’s here.”  
  
Blaine turned around to see Kurt entering the coffee shop. Having not seen them yet, he went straight to the counter to order.  
  
Blaine’s eyes widened.  
  
“You mean – “  
  
“He’s gonna have to know sooner or later. Better from us than by some gossip, right?”  
  
“You sure you wanna do this?”  
  
“Absolutely,” Finn answered before standing up to make his way toward Kurt.  
  
“Hey, Kurt,” he said, tapping him on the shoulder so he’d turn around.  
  
“Oh, hello, Finn. What brings you here?”  
  
“Blaine and I need to talk to you,” he replied, pointing to the table where Blaine was sitting, looking obviously nervous.  
  
Kurt looked puzzled, but he still nodded.  
  
“Alright, I’ll join you as soon as my order is ready.”  
  
Finn went back to the table, feeling more nervous by the minute. His courage and his determination to make things right were quickly melting away, and he dreaded the moment when he’d have to talk.  
  
Kurt finally sat down in front of them, clutching a mug on top of which was towering a mountain of whipped cream, cinnamon, and chocolate sprinkles.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked, breaking the awkward silence. “You guys look like someone died. Oh god,” he exclaimed, his eyes widening. “Is Dad okay? Is he – “  
  
“Burt is okay,” Finn said quickly.  
  
“Nobody died,” Blaine added.  
  
“But Blaine and I, um – “ Finn looked at Blaine to get some courage. “We’re together,” he finally said, letting out a deep breath.  
  
Kurt looked confused. “As in…?”  
  
“As in, we like each other and we’re going out together,” Blaine explained.  
  
“But – but Finn, you’re not – “ Kurt said desperately, not even able to finish his sentence.  
  
“I think I’m pansexual,” Finn replied, proud that he’d remembered the word.  
  
“We fully understand if you hate us,” Blaine said.  
  
“Except we’d rather you don’t,” Finn added, earning himself to be elbowed in the ribs by Blaine.  
Kurt just looked overwhelmed.  
  
“I don’t – I don’t even know what to say,” he managed to let out.  
  
“Are you mad at us?” Finn asked bluntly.  
  
“No – no, I don’t think so. I mean, I don’t have feelings for either of you anymore, so I guess I’m happy if you both are. It’s just a shock, is all.”  
  
Finn looked overjoyed.  
  
“Thanks, dude,” he said, pulling Kurt in an awkward bear hug.  
  
“Yeah, it means a lot to us,” Blaine added.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Kurt said, patting Finn’s back so he’d let go of him.  
  
As soon as Finn pulled back, Kurt stood up.  
  
“So, I’ll let you two lovebirds alone, and, I guess, um, congrats?”  
  
“Thanks, Kurt,” Blaine said with a sincere smile.  
  
“Yeah, thanks again, man.” Finn went for another hug, but Kurt was too fast for him and avoided it.  
  
“So, that went well,” Blaine commented after Kurt left.  
  
“Yep, it did.” Finn leaned over the table to give him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Blaine looked surprised.  
  
“You – you’re ready to go public?”  
  
“Now that Kurt knows, and that I know what I am – you know, if people ask – I don’t know why we should keep it a secret.”  
  
“Are you sure you can handle it? The bullying, the hate, the same that drove Kurt out of McKinley?”  
  
“To be with you, anytime,” Finn said confidently.  
  
Blaine looked ecstatic.  
  
“So what do you say we go back to my place to celebrate?  
  
“Again, tempting, but there’s still one thing we need to do before that,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.  
  
“Hey, it’s Finn. Do you think you can meet me at the Lima Bean?”

 

***

 

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn entered the coffee shop and looked around to find Finn.   
  
“I think you need to do this alone with her,” Blaine said. “Text me when you’re done.” He squeezed Finn’s hand under the table one last time before he left.  
  
Finn was grateful that Blaine understood. He didn’t really want to break up with his girlfriend while his boyfriend was there, and he really liked Quinn; she deserved a real explanation.   
  
Quinn leaned down to press a quick kiss on Finn’s lips before sitting in the seat Blaine had just left.   
  
“Hi! What’s going on? You worried me; you sounded so serious on the phone!”  
  
“I need to be honest with you. We can’t go on living this lie.”  
  
“Lie? What lie?” Quinn asked defensively.  
  
“I’m not in love with you, and you’re not in love with me.”  
  
“Wh – Of course I am! Finn, you know I love you!” she protested, taking one of Finn’s hands between hers.  
  
“No you don’t. We stopped being in love a long time ago. We’re just keeping up this image of a perfect couple because that’s what everyone else wants – because that’s what’s easier. Because that way, I didn’t have to admit what I wanted to hide.”  
  
“Which is?” Her icy tone was coming back; she was obviously trying hard to stay on top of things, like she always did.  
  
“I’m in love with Blaine.” The word had slip his lips before he could notice, but somehow, it just felt right.  
  
Quinn’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Blaine? Blaine Anderson, as in your brother’s boyfriend?”  
  
“It didn’t work out between them; they’re just friends, now.”  
  
“So, are you guys _together_?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend,” Finn said proudly, and again, it sounded so right.  
  
“Does Kurt know?” She still looked like she was having trouble accepting the news.  
  
“Yeah, we just told him, and he’s okay with it.”  
  
“Alright, I guess I’m happy for you then,”  
  
“Wait, you mean you’re not shocked because it’s a guy?”  
  
“Please, Finn.” She looked at him the same way she always did when he had trouble understanding something. “I’ve known you for years, and we dated for months. I’ve noticed long ago that you weren’t as straight as you thought you were. So what is it, then? Are you gay?”  
  
I was Finn’s turn to be stunned. How could she have known something about him he didn’t know himself?  
  
“I think I’m pansexual, actually.”  
  
Quinn nodded approvingly.  
  
“Makes sense, I guess. Well, I’m off; you must be aching to go join your boyfriend.”  
  
Finn felt himself blush. He felt like a twelve-year-old girl thinking about her crush.  
  
Before leaving, Quinn pulled him into a tight hug.   
  
“I’m happy for you, Finn, I really am.”  
  
She flashed him a beautiful, sincere smile as she left. Finn remembered, at this moment, why he fell in love with her in the first place, despite the fact that she could be a real bitch sometimes. Smiling to himself, he pulled out his phone to call Blaine – his boyfriend.


	4. At Last

Finn could barely concentrate on the road while he drove to Blaine’s house. He couldn’t wait to see Blaine again, even though they’d been together less than two hours ago. The thought of them being alone together at last, and the thought of them being _boyfriends_ were so exciting, he nearly had to stop the car and wait until he’d calm down.  
  
Blaine opened the door a split second after Finn rang the doorbell, which made him suspect that Blaine had been waiting for him right by the door.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Finn, he took Blaine in his arms, burying his face in the dark curls, taking in their scent.  
  
“God, I missed you,” he sighed.  
  
Blaine chuckled, his hands already slipping under Finn’s shirt, slowly discovering his skin.  
  
“When did you say your parents were coming back?” Finn asked, his voice deeper than usual.  
  
“Sunday night.”  
  
“Then I say we should move this to your room.”  
  
Finn picked Blaine up before he could answer. Blaine just wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist and mumbled: “Upstairs, first door to your left.”  
  
It took them a good ten minutes to get upstairs: Finn kept stopping to press Blaine against the wall and kiss him, sometimes getting so entranced by Blaine’s lips, tongue, or hands that he forgot they meant to get to the bedroom.  
  
When they finally reached it, Finn couldn’t contain himself: he put Blaine down long enough to get rid of their shirts and pants, then lifted him up again, pressing him against the closed door.  
  
Finn knew Blaine loved to be pushed against a wall like this: his legs were wrapped against Finn’s waist in a tight grip, his fingers were digging patterns in the skin of Finn’s back, and the sounds he made were to die for. He kept breathing heavily in Finn’s ear, and he moaned every time Finn pressed him harder against the door.  
  
Finn was so overwhelmed by the hotness of it all that he just stood there, holding Blaine up and watching him, completely forgetting to actually do something.   
  
He snapped out of it when Blaine moaned his name.  
  
“Finn… Touch me, please, Finn…”  
  
Coming back to reality, Finn slipped a hand into Blaine’s briefs to grab his ass, his lips going straight to Blaine’s neck, where he licked and sucked and teased and bit, in rhythm with Blaine’s debauched moans.  
  
Blaine’s nails were digging into Finn’s back, his whole body was aching to get closer to him, his neck was stretching to give better access to Finn. To each of Finn’s bites, Blaine responded with a high-pitched moan and a spasm of his whole body, bringing their erect cocks to brush together through the fabric of their underwear.   
  
It was all too much and not enough for Finn. He took a few steps back, sitting on the bed so that Blaine was straddling him.  
  
For a while, they just kissed, trying to calm down a bit: Finn was sure he’d come on the spot if they kept going, and Blaine looked like he wasn’t far from it either. As soon as he felt like he’d managed to regain control, Finn flipped over to be on top of Blaine.   
  
They stayed like this for a while, almost immobile, just panting hard and spilling kisses on every bit of warm, sweaty skin. Blaine’s hands made their way into Finn’s boxers, trying to push away the fabric. Finn rolled over for a second so they could both get rid of their underwear.  
  
At last, that was it. They were finally naked, after all this waiting, and Finn needed Blaine’s skin, Blaine’s touch, Blaine’s _pleasure_ , more than he’d ever needed anything.   
  
Slowly, taking in each of Blaine’s reactions, he ran the tip of his fingers all over Blaine’s chest, noticing every shiver, every goose bump he provoked. It felt weird, because he wanted to go fast, he’d waited so long, and he wanted it so much, but for the same reasons, he also wanted to revel in the moment, to take his time just enjoying it.   
  
Blaine seemed to appreciate it as well. His fingers were grabbing the sheets, his eyes were closed but his mouth hung open, letting out all kinds of moans and gasps. Finn’s fingers eventually ended up near Blaine’s cock, and he couldn’t resist teasing him a bit: almost touching it, but not quite, until Blaine started to buck his hips involuntarily, his cock twitching near the touch.   
  
“Finn, please...” Blaine moaned.  
  
“What do you want?” Finn’s voice was barely more than a growl.  
  
“You, oh god, please – “  
  
Blaine was coming undone because of him and he hadn’t even started.  
  
“Tell me what you want me to do,” Finn repeated, his voice even deeper.  
  
“Touch me, please, please Finn, I need you so much...”  
  
Finn let out a deep moan: Blaine had let go of the sheets and was grabbing his face, kissing him deeply. It was all sloppy licks and sharp bites, not actual kisses, but they couldn’t care less, they just needed to taste each other, to feel everything.   
  
Finn forgot he meant to make Blaine beg for it, he forgot everything, except that he wanted to make him come. Grabbing Blaine’s cock, he let out a sigh. He was touching him at last, after wishing it for so long.  
  
Blaine’s breath hitched at the touch and he kissed Finn even harder. He was coming apart under Finn’s touch, unable to do anything except pulling him closer and kissing him harder. Finn was so hard and so horny he didn’t even realize he was grinding on Blaine’s thigh, trying to get some unattainable release.   
  
He felt like he was about to burst – the sensations were too much, almost unbearable, but still not enough to make him come. Looking straight into Blaine’s eyes, he shifted his hips to line them up with Blaine’s, and grabbed both their cocks together, stroking them both. Their cocks were rubbing together, sending sparks of intense pleasure through their whole bodies.   
  
At one point, Blaine stopped kissing Finn. He let his head fall to the pillow and arched his back, scraping Finn’s skin with his nails. His hips started bucking by themselves, trying to get impossibly closer to Finn’s cock. Each time his hips bucked up, Finn was brought closer to his climax. He needed to see Blaine come, he couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
Blaine’s head was still thrown back, exposing the skin of his neck, warm and sweaty and so inviting. Letting out a moan, Finn planted his teeth in the skin, making Blaine scream as he spilled himself over Finn’s hand and cock, as well as on his own stomach. The sight of it, as well as the sharp finger nails digging in his back, made him let go. He let his whole body go limp, falling on top of Blaine, shaking uncontrollably as he came hard on their already sticky skins.   
  
They stayed like this for a while, trying to catch their breath, basking in each other’s warmth.  
  
Eventually, Blaine tried to push Finn off of him.  
  
“Finn, you’re crushing me,” he said as Finn wouldn’t move.  
  
“I thought you liked it,” Finn mumbled lazily in Blaine’s neck.  
  
“I do, but a guy has to breath once in a while.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” he said has he rolled to his side. “Eww, gross,” he added when he noticed that they were both still covered in come.  
  
Blaine chuckled. “Shower?”  
  
“Definitely.” Finn grinned.


	5. Deep

Blaine got up, holding Finn’s hand to pull him to his feet, and he didn’t let go of him until they were both in the shower, and Finn couldn’t believe how adorable a simple gesture like this could be. For the second time that day, he was overwhelmed by a deep feeling that could only be love.  
  
Blaine turned the shower on, letting water fall over him, leaving him wet and slick and so attractive. He put both hands on Finn’s ass to pull him closer, under the shower head. Their bodies were pressed together, their cocks brushing against each other, and Finn couldn’t get hard again this soon, but it wouldn’t take him much longer.   
  
Water droplets clung to every curl of Blaine’s hair, falling off to get lost on his chest, tracing every muscle, and this one drop there was resting on Blaine’s bottom lip, begging Finn to lick it off.  
  
Finn grabbed Blaine’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him, noticing that Blaine had to stand on tiptoes to do so. Blaine’s tongue was warm against his, and the kiss was slow – they were taking their time to explore and taste each other now that they weren’t in such a hurry, now that they weren’t missing each other so much.   
  
Finn let go of Blaine’s face, letting his fingers run from his neck to the curve of his ass, following the shivers he was provoking down Blaine’s spine. Blaine gasped in Finn’s mouth, digging his fingertips in Finn’s skin. Loving the reactions, Finn kept going, gently teasing him by caressing the small of his back, not quite touching his ass.   
  
Blaine bit on Finn’s lower lip, letting out a deep moan.  
  
“Finn, you’re driving me crazy... Please, I want you so much...”  
  
Finn chuckled. “Already up for round two?”  
  
Blaine pressed his body against Finn’s, to make him feel his arousal. Finn nibbled on his ear, loving how easily he could tease him.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” he whispered in Blaine’s ear.  
  
Blaine moaned. “I want you... in me,” he said softly.   
  
Finn couldn’t stop the look of disbelief that appeared on his face. Noticing it, Blaine looked away, obviously embarrassed.   
  
“Sorry, I – I shouldn’t have, I know it’s too soon,” he said, stepping back.  
  
“No – no, it’s alright!” Finn exclaimed. “It’s just, I’ve never done this before, I don’t know how –“  
  
“I’ll guide you through it,” Blaine said with a reassuring smile.  
  
“Have you ever –?“   
  
“No, but I’ve read about it, and I’ve tried – I mean, alone.”  
  
Finn felt a burst of arousal go through his body at the thought. He pulled Blaine closer and groaned in his neck:  
  
“So what are we waiting for?”  
  
Blaine chuckled.  
  
“Maybe it’s best not to try this in the shower, at least for the first time.”  
  
Finn reached over Blaine’s shoulder to stop the water. Grabbing Blaine’s hand, he got out of the shower, and headed to Blaine’s room, leaving a wet trail behind them – he was in too much of a hurry to bother with towels.  
  
He dropped down on the messy bed, pulling Blaine on top of him, and kissed him hungrily. Finn was so turned on his hips were bucking up by themselves. His painfully hard cock brushed against Blaine, who took a sharp breath.   
  
“Finn, I – I need you, now,” he moaned.  
  
Finn could barely stop shaking at the thought of what they were about to do.  
  
“Tell me what I have to do,” he whispered.  
  
Blaine rolled to his side to reach into his night table, taking a bottle and a small box from the top drawer. Lying on his back, he took Finn’s right hand and coated three of his fingers with lube from the bottle. He kissed Finn tenderly before looking at him calmly.  
  
“Try with just a finger first,” he said softly.   
  
Finn probably looked totally panicked, because Blaine stroked his cheek slowly.   
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be great.”  
  
“I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
“If it hurts, I’ll tell you, and we’ll stop. Don’t worry; just do what I say, okay?”  
  
Finn nodded and took a deep breath. Propping himself up on an elbow, he felt his way down, trying to ignore the fear building inside of him.  
  
At last, he felt something different under his touch.  
  
“There it is,” Blaine whispered. “You need to enter slowly.”  
  
Finn pushed his middle finger slowly against the tight ring of muscle, until he felt it loosening up. He pushed a little more, until the tip of his finger was in, and stopped as Blaine drew in a sharp breath.   
  
“Are you okay?” Finn asked, panicked. He was trying to think of what he’d done wrong when Blaine answered.  
  
“Yeah, it just takes a little getting used to. Go on, still slow.”  
  
Finn tried to calm down and slowly pressed his finger further in the tight entrance. Half his finger was now in and Blaine looked like he was now used to the intrusion. Finn pushed until his whole finger was buried inside, making Blaine moan.  
  
“Alright?” Finn whispered.  
  
Blaine nodded before leaning up to kiss him.  
  
“Try moving it.”  
  
Finn wriggled his finger in the tight space as much as he could, which wasn’t much since Blaine wasn’t stretched enough. After a while, Finn’s finger could move a bit more freely, and Blaine seemed to enjoy it a lot.  
  
“Add another,” he panted in Finn’s ear.   
  
Finn added more lube on his index finger to make sure, and took out his middle finger before pushing both of them back in. Finn gasped at the same time as Blaine: he was amazed by the tightness around his fingers. He could barely move them and he actually wondered how his cock was even supposed to fit in there.  
  
Trying to move his fingers, he pushed them further in, and brushed something that made Blaine moan and buck his hips.  
  
“Are you okay?” Finn asked, worried.  
  
Blaine panted so much he had trouble answering.  
  
“Yeah – that spot there, again, more, I need – “  
  
“Here?” Finn asked, teasing the spot he’d found.  
  
Blaine arched his back, grabbing Finn’s shoulders. His head was thrown back on the pillow, his eyes were shut and he was repeating _yesyesyes_ over and over again.   
  
Finn knew enough about gay sex to know that he’d probably found Blaine’s prostate, and judging by his reactions, he should probably stop if he didn’t want him to come before they’d actually done anything.  
  
As much as he loved seeing Blaine like this, he pulled his fingers out. Blaine whined at the loss, falling back on the bed. Finn kissed him softly while he coated a third finger in lube. He pushed the three of them back in and moved them around, to make sure Blaine was stretched widely enough.   
  
He still doubted his cock could fit in there, but he decided he’d have to trust Blaine who was now clinging to his neck, telling him it would do.  
  
He stroked Blaine’s prostate a few more times before taking his fingers out, to turn him on even more. As soon as his fingers were out, Finn froze. This was it, the big moment. Blaine was all ready for him – almost begging Finn to take him – and now Finn didn’t know if he could do it. He was scared, because he didn’t want to hurt Blaine, but also because everything about it was unknown. He’d never done anything like it. The last time his dick was in something that wasn’t a mouth or a hand was with Santana – and okay, he did _not_ need to think about it right now.  
  
He had to get back in the moment.  
  
He looked deep in Blaine’s eyes, and he saw the lust in them, but he also saw so much love and trust that he knew, at this moment, that he could do it, and everything would be okay. He took a deep breath and kissed Blaine, a kiss that meant everything: _I love you; I’m so glad I’m doing this with you;_ and _I want you so much._  
  
Blaine took a condom from the box on the night table.  
  
“Ready?” he asked Finn.  
  
Finn nodded, before he realized that he wasn’t hard enough anymore.   
  
“Could you – “ he asked Blaine.  
  
Blaine understood immediately, taking Finn’s cock in his hand and stroking it. He clung to Finn’s neck with his other hand, pulling him close to kiss him. The kiss was desperate, messy and just plain dirty: exactly the kind that always managed to turn him on. It worked perfectly: soon enough, Finn’s cock was hard and throbbing in Blaine’s hand, and he needed more.  
  
“Blaine,” he moaned, “I need –“  
  
Blaine was already rolling the condom on and coating him in lube.  
  
“Okay?” Blaine asked.  
  
Finn nodded – his worries were forgotten, he just needed some friction because he felt like he was about to burst. He got on top of Blaine, holding himself up with one arm. Holding his cock, he fumbled carefully, trying to find Blaine’s entrance again. A sharp gasp from Blaine told him he found it, and he pushed in slowly. He only had the head in, but already the sensations were overwhelming. He stopped to give Blaine time to get used to the intrusion.   
  
They were panting in each other’s mouth, eyes locked together, and the moment was just amazing. Finn was feeling more than he’d ever felt before. The words came, and he did nothing to stop them, because he knew it was just right.  
  
“I love you,” he said softly.  
  
Blaine started grinning uncontrollably.  
  
“I love you too,” he replied. “So, so much.”  
  
Finn kissed him quickly, and pushed in again, ever so slowly. Blaine’s grin changed into a moan, and he grabbed Finn’s hips to pull him in, deeper and deeper, until Finn was completely inside of him. Finn let himself fall on top of Blaine – he knew he liked to be pressed in the mattress and Finn needed to be closer to him, even closer than he already was. Blaine wrapped his arms and his legs around him, and the shifting made his cock hit Blaine’s prostate.   
  
Blaine moaned at the touch and he clenched around Finn’s cock. It was so tight, Finn thought he was gonna come if he didn’t start moving soon. Propping himself up on his elbows, he pulled out if Blaine, until only the head of his dick was still in. Blaine whined at the loss and grabbed Finn’s ass to pull him back in. Finn pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt Blaine. He hit his prostate again, and Blaine dug his fingernails hard in his back.  
  
“Faster, Finn,” he begged. “I need – harder – “  
  
Blaine’s begging gave Finn more confidence: he knew he wasn’t about to hurt him, and if he did, Blaine would tell him. He pushed a bit further to tease Blaine’s prostate before pulling almost all the way out, watching Blaine writhe and whimper under him. Staring straight into Blaine’s eyes, he slammed back in, falling into a fast pace, guided by Blaine’s gasps and moans as he came undone under Finn.   
  
Finn kept his rhythm going until he felt something warm and wet hit his chest. He looked down to see both of them were covered with Blaine’s come.  
  
Blaine was shaking, riding down his orgasm and clinging to Finn, who leaned down to kiss him. Seeing Blaine like this was incredible; Finn couldn’t hold much longer. He thrust in a few more times, feeling his orgasm rise inside of him, before it burst out. His arms let go and he fell down on Blaine, coming hard as ever. He felt Blaine clenching around his cock, which made his orgasm even more amazing.  
  
He stayed like this, lying on top of Blaine, for a long time after that. He was too exhausted to move – his already soft cock was still buried inside of Blaine and it felt so perfect, he never wanted to move. Blaine’s fingertips were exploring Finn’s back, making him shiver. He nuzzled Blaine’s neck, just breathing him in, feeling their two hearts beating in harmony.  
  
“I never want it to stop,” Blaine whispered in his ear.  
  
Finn kissed him softly, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
“It won’t.”


End file.
